Speechless Lily und James
by SevenPeach
Summary: James, wacht eines Morgens auf und wundert sich, was das für eine Kette, aus seinem Traum war. Nochmehr, wundert er sich, als Lily plötzlich in seiner Küche steht.
1. Kapitel 1

In dieser FF, geht es um Lily und James.

Disclamer: Alle Charaktere, gehören J.K.R., außer meine eigenen.

Viel Spass

Kapitel 1  
  
James Potter erwachte, schweißgebadet in seinem Zimmer auf dem Calaverashof.  
  
Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, es herrschte pures Chaos und mittendrin, sah er Sirius auf einem Haufen Wäsche und neben einem offenem Buch liegen, wobei bei jedem Atemzug eine Seite des Buches ein wenig flatterte.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zum leicht geöffneten Fenster, da es im Raum sehr stickig war. Er versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern, doch egal wie oft er es versuchte, er wusste es nicht mehr.  
  
Nur ein Stück des Traumes schien hängen geblieben zu sein.  
  
Eine silberne Kette mit rotem Anhänger was eine merkwürdige Form hatte, er wunderte sich was diese Kette sein konnte.  
  
Da er wusste dass er nicht mehr schlafen könnte, trank er in einem Zug seine halb volle Wasserflache aus, die neben seinem Bett stand und ging hinunter in die kleine Familienbibliothek.  
  
Er ging so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinunter als ihn plötzlich ein kleines Klackern aufschrecken ließ. Es war die Uhr, die neben der Treppe hing und anzeigte, das es soeben drei Uhr nachts geworden war.  
  
Er beruhigte sich wieder, und hoffte in Gedanken, dass keiner aufgewacht war.  
  
Unten angekommen bog er links in einen langen Flur ab und öffnete die Tür am Ende des Raumes.  
  
Er trat ein und machte sich gleich über die Bücher her,  
  
die etwas mit magischen Amuletten und Gegenständen zu tun hatten.  
  
„Oh je, dann kann ich ja lange suchen", sagte er leise zu sich selbst.  
  
Als vier Stunden vergangen waren und es ihm schwachsinnig schien weiter zu suchen, ging er nach oben ins Bad um sich zu waschen.  
  
Dann ging er in seinem Zimmer um sich anzuziehen und dachte sich, wenn er schon auf den Beinen war könnte er auch gleich wieder runter gehen und das Frühstück vorbereiten. Das tat er auch und setzte sich hin um endlich etwas zu essen.  
  
Als eine halbe Stunde später Sirius auftauchte, fluchte er leise vor sich hin und James fing Wörter wie ungemütlich, Nacken und Verrenkung auf.  
  
James konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie ein Geräusch am Fenster hörten.  
  
„Hey Sirius, das sind Schuleulen, die haben wohl schon unsere neuen Bücherlisten dabei."  
  
„Ja und in zwei Wochen ist wieder Schule, dann müssen wir wieder nächtelang pauken und dürfen nicht mehr ausschlafen."  
  
Sirius gab ein trauriges Seufzen von sich. James hatte die Briefe bereits entgegen genommen und gab den einen Sirius.  
  
„Oh nein!", sagte James als er einen zweiten Brief und etwas golden Schimmerndes in den Briefumschlag fand.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Sirius und James hielt seine Antwort hoch.  
  
„Ich bin Schulsprecher", und James wedelte lahm mit der Plakette vor Sirius Nase herum.  
  
Doch dann zählte er alle Vorzüge auf, die man als Schulsprecher hatte und nun schien es ihm gar nicht mehr so schlimm.  
  
„Na ja, außer der andere Schulsprecher kommt aus Slytherin, dann schmeiß ich ihn, aus dem Fenster!"  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, als plötzlich James' Mutter herein kam, ein Mädchen im Schlepptau das er Jahrelang anhimmelte.

A/N: So, ich hoffe, es reviewn welche!


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Lily schaute orientierungslos durch die Gegend, als Mrs. Potter anfing zu sprechen  
  
„James, Sirius, Lily wird bis zum neuen Schuljahr hier bleiben. Ich hoffe ihr passt gut auf sie auf, ihre Eltern werden von Todessern verfolgt, sie haben Lily schon vorher in Sicherheit gebracht, deswegen möchte ich dass ihr nicht viel Radau macht, sie braucht Ruhe."  
  
Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sah sie wie James und Sirius ihre Münder weit offen stehen hatten.  
  
„ Was, wie, hä...?", mehr brachte James nicht hervor, denn er war zu geschockt. Sie mussten erstmal verkraften, wen sie da vor sich sahen.  
  
„ Ja, ja klar, natürlich passen wir auf sie auf ", sagte Sirius dann.  
  
„ Gut James, wie ich sehe bist du mit dem Frühstück schon Fertig, würdest du bitte Lily ihr Zimmer zeigen, gegenüber von eurem?"  
  
„ Ja, sicher, folg mir einfach."Sirius konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, da er wusste dass James schon lange in Lily verliebt war.  
  
„ Ok, danke", murmelte Lily, bei ihren Worten machte James Magen einen kleinen Hüpfer.  
  
Sie folgte ihm in das Zimmer, es war groß und hatte grüne Wände.  
  
„ Willst du erst auspacken oder möchtest du wieder mit runterkommen und Frühstücken?", fragte er sie behutsam.  
  
„ Ich glaube, ich packe erst aus.", sagte Lily so leise dass James sie kaum verstand.  
  
„ Ok, dann zeig ich dir später das Haus, kann ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?"  
  
Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf Zwei Wochen mit den Beiden, das halt ich nicht aus, dachte Lily in Gedanken.  
  
„ Gut, dann bis später", sagte James und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
Lily setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und schaute sich das Zimmer ein wenig an. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Gemälde, die sie beobachteten, ein Schreibtisch und ein großer Schrank standen ihr gegenüber. Sie legte sich auf das Bett und fing an zu weinen, denn sie war müde und schlief ein. Als sie aufwachte war es bereits ein Uhr Mittags.  
  
Sie sah dass all ihre Sachen in dem Schrank eingeräumt worden waren.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war das Mrs. Potter dachte sie sich.  
  
Sie beschloss runter in die Küche zu gehen. Es war niemand da außer James' Mutter, die sich so eben etwas zu trinke ein goss.  
  
„ Vielen Dank Mrs. Potter das ich bei ihnen wohnen darf.", brachte Lily hervor.  
  
„ Ach, Lily das ist doch kein Problem du kannst mich übrigen Jeannie nennen. Und, möchtest du jetzt vielleicht etwas essen?"  
  
Lily, die gar nicht bemerkte wie hungrig sie war, nickte dankend.  
  
Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, unterhielt sie sich noch mit Jeannie.  
  
„ Du schienst vorhin ja nicht so begeistert, beim Anblick von James und Sirius"  
  
„ Na ja, in der Schule sind sie immer so arrogant und ärgern jeden.", antwortete Lily. Jeannie fing an zu lachen.  
  
„ Ach, das machen sie nur um die Leute zu beeindrucken, da wette ich ein drauf."  
  
„ Es ist nur ziemlich nervig", sagte Lily und schaute bedrückt zu Boden"  
  
„ Geht's dir nicht so gut Lily, möchtest du dich wieder hinlegen?"  
  
„ Ach nein, ich musste nur gerade an meine Eltern denken, ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut"  
  
„ Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, sie schaffen es bestimmt!"Und dann nahm sie Lily in den Arm.  
  
Draußen  
  
„ Dad, weißt du was passiert ist?"fragte James seinen Vater, der gerade durch Die Hintertür nach Draußen spaziert war.  
  
„ Nun, ja", begann er „ Als sie in ihrem Büro im Ministerium war, ist ein Mitarbeiter von ihr mit Lily hereingekommen. Er meinte das Lilys Eltern von Todessern verfolgt werden und fragte, ob sie ein sicheren Ort für Lily wüsste.  
  
Darauf, hat Jeannie sie hier her gebracht."  
  
„ Ach so, wissen Sie ob Lily schon wach ist?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„ Ja, ich glaube sie ist in der Küche mit Jeannie am reden. James, du wolltest ihr doch das Haus zeigen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, was deine Mutter mir gesagt hat."  
  
„ Ja genau, ok bin bald wieder zurück!"  
  
„Keine Eile, Prongs", rief ihm Sirius nach.  
  
im Haus  
  
„ Hallo, darf ich stören?"Bei James' Worten blickten sie auf.  
  
„ Nun Lily, ich glaube James will dir das Haus zeigen."James hielt ihr die Hand hin um auf zu stehen, Lily nahm sie dankend an und er führte sie aus der Küche in den Flur.  
  
Dann ließ Lily James Hand wieder los.  
  
„ Also, hier ist das Arbeitszimmer, dann daneben das Wohnzimmer, wo es eine Hintertür zum Garten gibt."  
  
„ Können wir da hin gehen?", fragte Lily.  
  
„ Sicher, alles was du willst."Bei den Satz verdrehte Lily die Augen.  
  
„ Also, hier ist die große Wiese", er führte sie weiter, bis zum Ende der Wiese. „ Hier rechts siehst du einen großen Wald und links einen großen Teich, da können wir auch mal schwimmen gehen, wenn du möchtest."  
  
Bei Lilys Blick sagte er noch, „Keine Sorge, da sind keine Tiere drin."  
  
„ Wow, James, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein schönes zu Hause hast, kein Wunder, dass du so arrogant bist oder zumindest mal warst."  
  
Darauf hin blinzelte er Lily an.  
  
„ Ich habe versucht mich zu bessern, schließlich tue ich keiner Fliege mehr was zu Leide."  
  
„ Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst, du hast dich echt gebessert, Kompliment."  
  
„ Danke, also lass uns wieder eingehen oder willst du noch ein wenig spazieren gehen?"  
  
„ Ich glaube ich geh noch etwas spazieren, kommst du mit?", fragte Lily James.  
  
„ Ja gerne, lass uns um den Teich wandern."  
  
„Gut", antwortete Lily.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch lange Zeit, wobei Lily bemerkte dass James sehr nett und aufrichtig sein konnte.  
  
Als sie drei Runden um den Teich spaziert waren, beschlossen sie wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Drinnen angekommen, warteten die Anderen bereits mit dem Abendessen auf sie. Anschließend ging Lily in ihr Zimmer und fand dass James und Sirius vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlimm waren und sie die zwei Wochen doch noch überleben würde.  
  
Sie zog sich ihr Pyjama an, legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlief ein.  
  
Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten wachte sie wieder auf, weil Jemand in ihr Zimmer trat. Sie schaute hoch und sah James der sich über ihr Schreibtisch beugte und etwas hinlegte.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Lily in anschaute.  
  
„ Oh, 'tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, ich habe dir nur gerade die Hogwartsbrief auf den Schreibtisch gelegt."  
  
„ Ach so, danke, aber macht nichts ich war so wie so, noch nicht wirklich im Tiefschlaf."  
  
„Ok, ich geh dann mal wieder, also schlaf gut."  
  
„Ja, du auch.", sagte Lily.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln schloss James die Tür und Lily fiel nun doch in einen Tiefschlaf. Am nächsten Morgen stand Lily auf und öffnete ihren Brief, sie las ihn durch und sah das noch was anderes im Briefumschlag drin war. Sie nahm eine Schimmernde Plakette hinaus, wo ihr Hauswappen draufgeprägt war. Sie war Schulsprecherin geworden, worauf sie so lange gehofft hatte.  
  
An Miss Evans,  
  
es freut mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden sind. Ich hoffe sie am ersten Tag mit dem anderen Schulsprecher in meinem Büro antreffen zu dürfen.  
  
Mit freundlichen grüßen,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
„Wow, ich bin Schulsprecherin!", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst.  
  
Vor Freude platzte sie aus ihr Zimmer und hüpfte durch die Gegend.  
  
Als Jemand aus dem Zimmer gegenüber von ihr herauskam, umarmte Lily sie einfach. Als sie die Person wieder losließ, schaute sie in das Gesicht des völlig perplexen Sirius.  
  
„ Wow, was geht denn hier ab?", fragte er Lily.  
  
„ Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden!"und Lily hüpfte auf einer Stelle immer wieder auf und ab, wobei Sirius immer mit dem Kopf hoch und runter musste um in ihre Augen blicken zu können.  
  
„ Hey, Glückwunsch, dann musst du dich das ganze Jahr mit James rumschlagen!"Bei den Worten blieb Lily abrupt stehen.  
  
„ Wa... wa... WAS!! James ist Schulsprecher? War Dumbledore betrunken oder so? ,schrie Lily jetzt.  
  
„ Ach komm, so schlimm ist er doch gar nicht!"  
  
„Nein, nur nicht, du weißt genau was ich von ihm halte. Ach, was soll's, vielleicht hast du ja Recht."  
  
„ Hab ich auch und ähm, willst du dich nicht umziehen gehen?"  
  
Lily die jetzt erst bemerkte dass sie ihr Blümchen Pyjama anhatte, errötete und ging grinsend, rückwärts in ihr Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Als sie angezogen runter in die Küche ging um zu Frühstücken,  
  
sah sie wie Sirius sie angrinste und James ebenfalls.  
  
„Was ist...?"fragte sie blinzelnd und blickte von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Och, nichts, wie kommst du darauf ?", fragte James sie.  
  
„ An dem Tag an dem James Potter und Sirius Black 'nichts' vorhaben ist wahrscheinlich das 8. Weltwunder geschehen."  
  
„ Nein, wirklich?", sagte Sirius.  
  
Lily ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gleiten,  
  
neigte ihr Kopf zur Seite und beäugte beide misstrauisch.  
  
Sie dachte sich das Sirius es wahrscheinlich James erzählt hatte  
  
nur, wollte sie diesen peinlichen Moment nicht wiederhohlen.  
  
„ Ok, wenn das so ist, ach ja, ich wollte noch fragen,  
  
wann wir denn zur Winkelgasse gehen würden?"  
  
„ Ähm, ich glaube Mum sagte irgendwann heute Nachmittag,  
  
aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher"antwortete James.  
  
„ Gut, dann muss ich mir jede Menge neue Sachen kaufen gehen",  
  
fügte Lily hinzu und beendete mit ihren Worten das Gespräch.  
  
Lily aß hastig auf und lief die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Sie ging zum Schreibtisch, holte ihre Bücherliste und packte alles zusammen was sie brauchte um später in die Winkelgasse gehen zu können.  
  
„ Lily?", rief eine Stimme.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und ging bis zum Treppengelände wo Jeannie stand.  
  
„ Ja?"  
  
„ Schaffst du es in fünf Minuten fertig zu werden um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen?",  
  
sagte Jeannie und setzte ein Fuß auf die erste Stufe.  
  
„Äh ja, James hat mir schon bescheid gesagt, aber er meinte, wir würden erst heute Nachmittag gehen."  
  
„ Ja, so hatte ich es auch geplant,  
  
aber mir ist was dazwischen gekommen, ich muss heute Abend noch weg!"  
  
„ Ach so, sicher bin sofort fertig"  
  
„ Gut, wir sind im Wohnzimmer", Lily machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
  
Als sie all ihren Kram in eine Tasche gepackt hatte, ging sie runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Jeannie und James vor dem Kamin auf sie warteten.  
  
„ Wo ist denn Sirius?"fragte Lily.  
  
„ Wahrscheinlich stylt er sich gerade auf.", sagte James  
  
„Klar mit Puder, Hochsteckfrisur und kleinen rosa Spangen im Haar"ergänzte Lily.  
  
„ Ach mist, jetzt weiß ich was ich vergessen habe!", sagte Sirius der gerade durch die Tür gekommen war und klatschte mit seiner Hand auf den rechten Oberschenkel.  
  
Lily, James und Jeannie fingen an zu lachen.  
  
„ Gut, Sirius, würdest du bitte als erster gehen?"fragte Jeannie und hielt ihm ein Pott mit Flohpulver hin.  
  
„ Na gut.", sagte Sirius kopfnickend, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und stellte sich in den Kamin hinein.  
  
„ Zur Winkelgasse", schoss es aus Sirius laut und deutlich hervor und er verschwand in grünen Flammen.  
  
„ Lily, du bist dran."Lily tat es Sirius gleich und verschwand binnen Sekunden.  
  
„ James."  
  
„ Mum, ich weiß schon das ich jetzt dran bin, Gott, ich bin nicht blöd!"  
  
„ Ach, echt nicht? James, das hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt das du blöd bist."„ Nein, aber ich weiß, dass du es denkst!"  
  
„ So jetzt mach schon."  
  
„Ja, ja."James nahm das Flohpulver und spürte wie er in Flammen aufging und in einem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel landete.  
  
„ Hi, James, lang nicht gesehen!", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Dann ging James rüber zu den beiden, da sie sich an den Tresen gestellt haben.  
  
„ Wo ist Jeannie?", wollte Lily wissen, doch da kam ihre Antwort schon aus dem Kamin gepoltert.  
  
„ Mum, warum konnten wir eigentlich nicht apparieren?", fragte James seine Mutter.  
  
„ Stimmt das hab ich euch ja gar nicht gesagt, also, wisst ihr das Ministerium hat den Apparierzugang in der Winkelgasse für alle gesperrt, weil sie befürchten, dass hier zu viele Todesser lauern würden."  
  
Lily schaute ein wenig durch die Gegend, damit niemand bemerken würde, dass sie sich wegen ihren Eltern immer noch Elend fühlte.  
  
„ Gehen wir jetzt endlich los oder was?", sagte Sirius in einem meckerndem Tonfall das einem fünf Jährigen ähnelte.  
  
„Natürlich, wohin wollt ihr denn?"  
  
„ Lasst uns doch erstmal nach Flourish & Blotts gehen, da müssen wir eh alle hin.", schlug James vor.  
  
Damit waren alle einverstanden und so gingen sie auf den Hinterhof vom Tropfenden Kessel und durch die Steinmauer die sie mit dem Zauberstab abtippten. Auf dem Weg nach Flourish & Blotts trafen sie Ashley Grant aus Gryffindor und grüßten sie. Als sie angekommen waren, bestellten sie ihre Bücher und trugen ihre Taschen aus dem Laden und besprachen wo sie als nächstes hingehen sollten.  
  
„ Also, ich bin dafür das wir nach Qualität für Quidditch gehen und-"  
  
„Nein James", riefen sie alle im Chor.  
  
„Ohhhh, wieso nicht"  
  
„ Weil du da schon so oft warst"sagte Sirius.  
  
„ Ich gehe nach Madam Malkins, wenn es euch recht ist?", fragte Lily die Anderen.  
  
„ Gute Idee Lily, dann komme ich mit dir mit und kann auch gleich die neuen Umhänge für James und Sirius abholen"antwortete Jeannie.  
  
„ Dann werde ich noch etwas rumgucken, ich wollte mir vielleicht ein Haustier zulegen, kommst du mit James?"  
  
„ Nein Sirius, ich gehe alleine nach Qualität für Quidditch", sagte James etwas traurig, drehte sich um und verschwand in dem ganzen Trubel von Leuten.  
  
Lily schaute ihm noch hinterher, als Jeannie sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
„ Bis später Sirius, wir treffen uns dann alle bei Fortescues Eissalon und bitte sag James bescheid wenn du ihn findest, ja?"rief Jeannie Sirius hinterher.  
  
Er winkte, aber schaute immer noch gerade aus,  
  
was wohl so viel heißen sollte wie Bis später und mach ich.  
  
„ Gut Lily, dann komm."  
  
Sie schlenderten durch die Strasse bis sie durch die Türschwelle von Madam Malkins traten.  
  
„Oh, schön guten Tag, was möchten sie?",  
  
fragte eine große schlaksige Frau mit einem Dutt um Haar.  
  
„ Hallo, diese junge Dame hier möchte eine neue Robe haben, für den Abschlussball und ich habe zwei Umhänge vorbestellt gehabt, die ich heute abholen wollte."  
  
„ Natürlich, meine Assistentin wird sie ihnen gleich bringen und wenn sie junge Dame mir bitte folgen würden?"  
  
Lily schlenderte ihr hinterher in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes, wo sie etwas von einer kleinen Ablage holte. Sie zeigte ihr viele verschiedene Stoffe und Lily entschied sich für ein Azurblaues was lang und mit vielen Verzierungen oben rum ausgeschmückt und bis zur Taille eng gebunden war.  
  
Die Frau nahm Lilys Maße und in ein paar Sekunden hatte sie eine wunderschöne Robe in der Hand. Lily beäugte sie und war erstaunt wie toll es aussah. Sie gingen zurück in den vorderen Teil wo Jeannie es sich auf einen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und mit zwei schwarzen Roben auf sie wartete.  
  
„ Ach Lily, du bist schon fertig?"  
  
„ Ja, ich geh nur noch schnell bezahlen, dann können wir weiter."Lily bezahlte ihre Robe und ging mit Jeannie hinaus in Richtung Fortescues Eissalon.  
  
Bei Qualität für Quidditch   
  
James ging in den Laden und suchte nach etwas neuem,  
  
was er noch nicht zu Hause liegen hatte. Er stöberte zwischen den Regalen, fand aber nichts Besonderes und spazierte wieder hinaus.  
  
Als er gerade überlegte wo er denn als nächstes hingehen sollte, sah er etwas das ihn fast in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.  
  
Eine Hexe komplett in Schwarz gekleidet mit schwarzem Hut und schwarzer Schminke trug eine Kette. Die Kette aus seinem Traum.  
  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei, weiter gerade aus, er schaute ihr nach, kaum wahrnehmend was er da sah.  
  
„Hallo, Endschuldigung, hallo, hallo?"  
  
Er rannte ihr nach, doch dann bog sie links ab in die Nokturnegasse, er folgte ihr, doch auf einmal war sie verschwunden.  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her, aber sie war Spurlos verschwunden.  
  
„Das kann doch nicht sein, wo ist sie hin?", sagte er laut, aber immer noch zu sich selbst.  
  
Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer die nicht gerade freundlich aussahen, kamen auf ihn zu und wollten ihn voll quatschen.  
  
Er riss sich aus ihren Umklammerungen raus und ging schulterhängend zurück zu Winkelgasse.  
  
Was war das, wieso sehe ich diese Kette wieder und was hat sie zu bedeuten?, dachte er sich in Gedanken.  
  
Plötzlich tickte ihn Jemand an, er schrak auf und sah Sirius.  
  
„ Was bitte, hast du in der Nokturnegasse zu suchen?"  
  
„ Ach nichts, was machst du hier?"  
  
„ Ich habe dich gesucht, Jeannie sagte, wenn wir fertig sind sollen wir zu Fortescues gehen."  
  
„ Ok, und, hast du nun ein Haustier?"  
  
„ Nein, irgendwie war keins da, was mir gefiel, die waren alle zu normal, mhh, vielleicht sollte ich mal Hagrid fragen?"  
  
James lachte los und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Fortescues Eissalon   
  
„ Jeannie, sieh mal, da kommen James und Sirius.", sagte Lily während sie ihr Erdbeereis von dem Löffel in ihren Mund gleiten ließ.  
  
„ Na, was schönes gefunden?", fragte Jeannie die Beiden.  
  
Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und bestellten große Schokoladeneiscremes. Dann plauderten sie über alles was sie getan haben, außer James.  
  
Er dachte nur an diese Kette.  
  
Er konnte kaum einen anderen Gedanken fassen.  
  
„ Na schön Leute", begann Jeannie, „ Lasst uns wieder nach Hause gehen."  
  
Sie standen auf und gingen zurück zum Tropfenden  
  
Kessel, wo sie mit dem Flohpulver zurück nach Hause reisten.  
  
Ein riesen Dankeschön, an euch zwei, dass ihr mir gereviewt habt!!freu Ich hoffe, es machen noch mehr!!!  
  
Cu gruß SevenPeach 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, lief James schnell in den Flur und dann in die Familienbibliothek, öffnete die Tür und schlurfte zum Bücherregal hin,  
  
was ihm direkt gegenüber stand. Er ging die Reihe entlang und glitt mit seinem Finger über jedes Buch, um den Titel besser im Auge behalten zu können. Er griff sich ein Buch, wo viele verschiedene Amulette drauf abgebildet waren mit der Überschrift  
  
Magische Amulette, Ketten und Ringe.  
  
Er hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen, dann drehte er sich um und steuerte samt Buch auf einen Tisch zu, setzte sich auf den Mahagonistuhl und las sorgfältig jede Seite und die Texte die neben den Bildern standen durch. Als er das Buch zur Hälfte durch hatte, senkte sich die Hoffnung in ihm doch noch etwas zu finden.  
  
„ Verdammt noch mal, es muss doch was zu finden sein!",  
  
sagte er laut zu sich selbst und dabei stampfte er mit einem Fuß auf den harten Holfußboden.  
  
Er blätterte weiter, fand aber wieder nichts.  
  
Als er aufstand, platzierte er den Stuhl an seinem alten Platz,  
  
ging zum Bücherregal aus dem das Buch stammte und stellte es in seine Lücke zurück.  
  
Sauer, nichts gefunden zu haben schlurfte er, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, zurück in den Flur, die Treppe rauf und bog rechts in sein Zimmer ab.  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, trat neben sein Bett und setzte sich hin.  
  
Als er bemerkte wie Müde er war, beschloss er sich hinzu legen, hob seine Beine hoch und ließ sich alle Viere von sich gestreckt, rücklings auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
James starrte eine Weile die Decke über ihn an und überlegte was er wohl machen könnte, um raus zu finden was es mit der Kette auf sich hatte.  
  
Er döste ein und bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
James hatte sich inzwischen zusammen gerollt und winkelte die Beine an,  
  
da ihm etwas kalt war.  
  
Als er ein Geräusch hörte, drehte er sich um  
  
und blickte in Lilys Augen, da diese sich neben dem Bett gekauert hatte. Er starrte sie einen Moment an, nicht darauf bedacht sie zu sehen,  
  
dann richtete er sich auf.  
  
„ Lily, was machst du hier?", wollte James wissen und stütze sich mit den Händen an der Oberfläche seines Bettes ab.  
  
„ Na ja", begann Lily „ Ich wollte dich fragen ob du in Ordnung bist,  
  
weil du sahst irgendwie recht traurig aus, als du alleine nach Qualität für Quidditch gegangen bist, dann hast du die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, als  
  
wir bei Fortescues waren und bist sofort weggegangen,  
  
als wir zurück gekommen sind.", beendete Lily, sieh sah besorgt aus.  
  
James war völlig verdutzt, er hätte nicht gedacht, das Lily irgendetwas bemerkt hatte.  
  
„ Ach weißt du, es war nur ein anstrengender Tag, das ist alles.", erklärte er Lily.  
  
„ Bist du sicher? Das ist alles?", fragte sie ihn, und hob die Augenbrauen, da es nicht schien als ob sie ihm glauben würde.  
  
„ Ja, ehrlich ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht.", antwortete er ihr,  
  
aber er wusste dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.  
  
Lily erhob sich und setzte sich neben James auf seinem Bett und schob ihre Hände unter ihren Unterschenkeln.  
  
Sie verzog ihren Mund als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, ließ es aber bleiben. Doch dann entschied sie sich doch was zu sagen.  
  
„ James, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, du bist so ruhig heute, du hast doch sonst immer gute Laune, bitte sag mir was mit dir los ist.",  
  
bat ihn Lily.  
  
Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl sie zu belügen,  
  
da sie eh wusste dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde.  
  
„ Ach Lily, weißt du, ich fühl mich nur etwas komisch und erschöpft, ich weiß ja selbst nicht was mit mir los ist.", sagte er und hoffte das sie ihm dieses Mal glauben würde.  
  
„ Na gut, wie du meinst ich lass dich jetzt weiter schlafen, aber wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt, du weißt du kannst es mir immer sagen."  
  
Sie setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. James wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte und entschied sich für ein schlichtes  
  
„ Danke", wobei er gequält lächelte.  
  
James konnte es, in ihren Augen sehen,  
  
dass sie wusste, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Sie schlich zuerst rückwärts von seinem Bett weg, drehte sich dann aber um und verschwand im Flur.  
  
Als sie den Türhenkel wieder los ließ, verspürte sie etwas Komisches in der Magengegend. Sie dachte nach:  
  
wieso habe ich das getan, wir konnten ganz normal miteinander reden, das war doch vorher nie so und seit wann mach ich mir Sorgen um James Potter?.  
  
Sie stieg die Treppen hinab und steuerte auf die Küche zu. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie die Anderen bereits am Tisch sitzen und warten,  
  
um ihr Abendessen zu verzehren.  
  
„ Lily, kommt James gar nicht?", wollte Jeannie wissen.  
  
„ Nein", antwortete Lily ihr und setzte sich  
  
„ Er hat sich hingelegt, ich glaube er hat Kopfschmerzen oder so.",  
  
sagte sie nur, schaute dabei auf Sirius und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
  
Sirius der sich an seinem Hähnchen verschluckte, da er nicht mehr abwarten konnte, begann er bereits etwas zu essen, sah nun zu ihr hin und begann zu reden.  
  
„ James hat Kopfschmerzen? Das hat er aber ganz selten.", wunderte sich Sirius.  
  
„ Na ja, kommt schon mal vor.", sagte Lily nur. Sie wollte es ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie wusste dass James nicht nur einfache 'Kopfschmerzen' hatte.  
  
Sie tat sich Blumenkohl mit heller Soße auf und ließ es sich schmecken. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig war, verabschiedete sie sich nur von Sirius und Jeannie,  
  
da Jonathan Potter, James Vater schnell wieder ins Ministerium musste. Sie ging durch die Tür, wollte zwar in ihr Zimmer gehen,  
  
doch sie entschied sich für den Garten.  
  
Sie lief durch die Hintertür, über die Wiese und zum großen Teich hinunter. Sie setzte sich neben einer großen Trauerweide, deren Zweige und Blätter weit über den Teich fielen. Neben dem Baum waren etliche Büsche mit Brombeerfarbenen Blüten. Sie robbte zu ihnen hinüber, nahm eine Blüte in die Hand und riss sie vom Busch ab. Sie zog ihre Schuhe und Socken aus und legte sich nun so hin dass ihre Fußspitzen das Wasser berührten.  
  
Währendessen ließ sie die Blüte über ihr Gesicht streicheln.  
  
Es kitzelte sie ein wenig und dann schoss ihr wieder der Gedanke von James in den Kopf. Nun hatte sie wieder dieses Gefühl im Magen,  
  
was sie unwillkührlich zum Grinsen brachte. Was war das nur,  
  
irgendwie beunruhigte sie ihr nächster Gedanke. Sie hatte das gleiche Gefühl schon ein Mal gehabt, da hatte sie sich in Brendan Bartlett verliebt, als sie in der fünften Klasse war. Und genau das war es,  
  
sie hatte gehofft dass es nicht das Selbe Gefühl war, doch das war es.  
  
Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie hatte sich in James Potter verliebt.  
  
Oh, Shit , dachte sie nur Wieso passiert so was immer mir.  
  
Sie rollte sich zur Seite und blickte nun auf das klein wirkende Haus der Potters. Ihre Augenlieder fielen irgendwann zu und sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Sie rümpfte die Nase, da sie etwas zu kitzeln schien.  
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Sirius neben sich hocken, es war schon sehr dunkel und sehr kalt, deshalb war es schwer für sie ihn zu erkennen.  
  
„ Hey Lily, willst du nicht wieder mit reinkommen, es ist schon sehr kalt und es ist, Moment...", er schaute auf seiner Uhr und sagte dann,  
  
„..schon zweiundzwanzig Uhr."  
  
„ Was, schon so spät?", fragte sie erstaunt und rappelte sich hoch.  
  
Sirius tat es ihr gleich.  
  
„ Oh man, ist Jeannie sauer?", wollte Lily wissen. Dann antwortete Sirius:  
  
„ Nein, nicht wirklich, sie hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht und meinte, dass du und James euch heute irgendwie merkwürdig benehmt."  
  
„ Was, wieso denn ich?", fragte Lily überrascht.  
  
„ Na ja, du bist nach dem Abendessen so schnell abgehauen.", erwiderte Sirius.  
  
„ Oh, nun ich wollte halt etwas Zeit haben, zum Nachdenken.", sagte Lily.  
  
Die Beiden gingen jetzt schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie beim Haus angekommen waren. Sirius schob die Hintertür zur Seite und machte eine Geste, die beheissen sollte, dass sie zuerst reingehen dürfte.  
  
Lily ging durch den Raum und war dabei die Wohnzimmertür zu öffnen, doch sie hielt inne. Jetzt drehte sie sich zu Sirius um, der dabei war die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und fragte:  
  
„ Sirius, weißt du ob James schon wach ist?"  
  
„ Ähm, ich glaube schon, ich war vorhin kurz oben, aber da schlief er noch. Also, zumindest wird es mal Zeit, sonst wird er die Nacht nicht schlafen können, weil er ja schon ausgeschlafen ist."  
  
Lily nickte nur, drehte sich wieder um, um die Tür zu öffnen und ging hindurch.  
  
Oben angekommen blieb sie vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen, drehte sich um und schaute Sirius an. Sirius bemerkte ihren Blick und fragte,  
  
„ Soll ich nachgucken ob er schon wach ist?"  
  
„ Ja, bitte mach das.", sagte Lily.  
  
Sirius öffnete die Tür und stellte beruhigt fest dass James auf seinem Bett saß und eine Quidditch Zeitschrift in der Hand hielt.  
  
Sirius drehte den Kopf in Richtung Lily und zeigte ihr einen Daumen hoch. Daraufhin lächelte sie, drehte sich wieder um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie durch ging.  
  
Am morgen wachte James mit einem komischen Gefühl auf.  
  
Er grübelte noch mal über das Gespräch mit Lily nach.  
  
Merkwürdig, sie macht sich Sorgen um mich? Das ist mal was ganz neues. Anscheinend findet sie mich ja doch nicht so schlecht wie sie immer sagt.  
  
Er setze seine Brille auf und erhob sich aus seinem Bett. Sirius war immer noch am schlafen. Ein Bein lugte unter der Decke raus was er gleichmäßigen Takt schwang. James wunderte sich was Sirius da machte,  
  
Wahrscheinlich hat er ein Lied im Kopf, dachte sich James.  
  
Er ging aus seinem Zimmer raus, in den Flur und dann ins Badezimmer. Er wusch sich, ging wieder in den Flur und traute sich einen Blick in Lilys Zimmer zu werfen. Sie schlief noch, das Gesicht James zu gewand.  
  
Er musste Lächeln, sie sah echt süß aus, wie sie da lag, die Augen geschlossen und die Haare in alle Richtungen auf dem Bett verteilt.  
  
Die Sonne die durch das Fenster schien, betonte ihre Haare und Sommersprossen noch mehr. James konnte sein Blick kaum von ihr wenden, aber als er bemerkte dass er sie nun schon fünf Minuten so anstarrte, beschloss er die Tür wieder zu schließen, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich um zu ziehen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
James schloss hinter sich die Tür und war gerade dabei runter zu gehen, als er plötzlich jemanden murmeln hörte.  
  
Er verstand die Worte nicht, er drehte sich um und öffnete seine Zimmertür, lugte hindurch, aber hier war nichts.  
  
Nur Sirius der immer noch sein Bein wippte, sich aber nicht bewegt zu haben schien.  
  
James kratze sich am Kopf und wunderte sich was das wohl war,  
  
als er plötzlich erneut ein murmeln hörte.  
  
Er schloss seine Tür wieder und steuert auf die seiner Eltern zu.  
  
Er öffnete auch diese, aber seine Eltern schliefen noch,  
  
und waren ganz still. James schnitt eine Grimasse, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte nur,  
  
„ Hä..., woher kommt das?"Jetzt hörte er es schon wieder,  
  
es war dieses Mal etwas lauter und er erkannte dass es aus Lilys Zimmer kam.  
  
Er ging schnurstracks auf Lilys Zimmer zu, öffnete ihre Tür und er sah  
  
wie sie sich nun auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und seinen Namen sagte.  
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie träumte von ihm.  
  
„ James..., sag das nicht.", nuschelte sie jetzt.  
  
James musste grinsen, wie oft konnte er von sich behauben, er habe Lily Evans beim Schlafen reden und seinen Namen sagen hören. Er ging zu ihrem Bett, kniete sich hin und beobachtete sie.  
  
Sie wand ihren Kopf öfters Mal, nach rechts und nach links, als ob sie einen Albtraum hätte.  
  
„ Nein, geh nicht weg, ich brauch dich.", sagte sie nun etwas lauter.  
  
James fing an zu lachen und hielt sich die Hand vor seinem Mund.  
  
Was träumt sie denn?, fragte er sich in Gedanken.  
  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihr Bett und stütze sich so ab, um aufstehen zu können,  
  
dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.  
  
Er griff nach dem Henkel, als Lily noch ein Mal seinen Namen sagte, aber dieses Mal deutlich.  
  
Er wand sich um und blickte auf Lily, die jetzt wach im Bett lag.  
  
„ James, was machst du hier?", fragte sie und war erstaunt ihn zu sehen.  
  
„ Ach nichts, ich hab dich nur reden hören und wollte nachgucken ob du in Ordnung bist.", antwortete er mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.  
  
Ihr schien es auf ein Mal peinlich bei den Worten  
  
Ich hab dich reden hören.  
  
„ Und... und was habe ich gesagt?", stotterte sie jetzt.  
  
„ Ich habe es nicht richtig verstanden, aber es klang ganz nach mir.", sagte er und verschwand so schnell er konnte.  
  
Lily lag in ihrem Bett, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und musste James Worte erst verarbeiten.  
  
Es klang ganz nach mir wiederholte es sich, immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Oh Gott, was habe ich denn nur geträumt, wieso habe ich seinen Namen gesagt und warum musste er es hören?,  
  
dachte sie wütend und schlug dabei mit einer Hand auf ihre Bettdecke.  
  
Sie entschloss aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen, dabei stieg sie mit den Füßen aus ihrem Bett, wobei sie leicht fror.  
  
Lily ging hinüber zu dem Schrank, öffnete die Lamellentüren und nahm sich ein pinkes Top, eine dreiviertel Jeans die unten umgekrempelt war und weiße Sandalen heraus. Sie zog sich an, nahm ihre Kulturtasche,  
  
ging aus ihrem Zimmer raus und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür, bedacht darauf leise zu sein, da noch welche schlafen könnten und ging auf Zehenspitzen hinein. Sie stellte ihre Kulturtasche neben dem Wasserhahn auf dem Waschbecken ab,  
  
was mit weißen Steinchen verziert war. Das ganze Badezimmer schien  
  
ein Flair vom Meer zu haben. Überall waren kleine Segelboote aus Holz aufgestellt oder Muscheln klebten an den Wänden in verschiedenen Farben und kleine Döschen mit Leuchttürmen drauf standen auf den Fensterbänken.  
  
Lily staunte über das schöne und erfrischende Badezimmer und nahm ihre Zahnbürste heraus, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Dann ging sie in die Dusche und trocknete als sie herauskam mit einem Trocken-Zauber ihre Haare.  
  
Als sie fertig war, holte sie ihre Bürste und kämmte sich die langen Haare, dann nahm sie eine Spange mit blauen Hawaiiblüten und türkisen Federn und steckte einen Teil ihrer Haare hoch zu einer Engelsfrisur.  
  
Sie nahm ihre Kulturtasche und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Im Flur erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war schon zehn Uhr.  
  
Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass es schon so spät war,  
  
aber kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum.  
  
Sie legte die Tasche auf ihren Schreibtisch und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer raus.  
  
Sie stieg die Treppen hinab und in Richtung Küche,  
  
zu ihrer Erleichterung standen nur Brötchen, Konfitüren und Aufschnitt auf dem Tisch und von James war keine Spur.  
  
Hoffentlich, hat er schon gefrühstückt , dachte sie sich und setzte sich auf den ersten Stuhl in ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
Dann nahm sie ein Mohnbrötchen, schnitt es in zwei, beschmierte die eine Hälfte mit Erdbeermarmelade und biss hungrig hinein.  
  
Beim essen fielen ihr immer wieder Strähnen ihrer langen Haare ins Gesicht, die sie wieder nach hinten warf.  
  
Als sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatte, stand sie auf und räumte die restlichen Sachen weg, die auf dem Tisch standen.  
  
Sie ging in den Flur und wollte in das Wohnzimmer gehen, aber als sie hörte wie James sich gerade mit Sirius unterhielt, beließ sie es dabei und schlich die Treppen hoch und in ihr Zimmer, damit James sie nicht hörte. Als sie durch dir Tür ging, ging sie auf ihr Schreibtisch zu und öffnete die erste Schublade.  
  
Lily nahm ihr Tagebuch heraus, schob die Schublade wieder zu und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich. Sie drehte das Schloss mit der Richtigen Zahlenkombination auf, blätterte die nächste freie Seite auf  
  
und schrieb:  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll, aber ich beginne mal damit  
  
dass ich bei den Potters zu Hause bin.  
  
Meine Eltern werden, immer noch von Todessern verfolgt, ich hoffe ich sehe sie bald wieder! Zuerst dachte ich, ich würde es hier nicht aushalten,  
  
aber ich habe mich geirrt, James, Sirius, Jeannie und Jonathan sind sehr nett zu mir.  
  
Ich habe neuerdings Gefühle für Jemanden entdeckt, die ich nie gedacht hätte jemals zum Vorschein treten werden würden.  
  
Ich glaube, ich habe mich in James verliebt, es kam irgendwie alles so plötzlich, aber er ist wirklich süß, einfühlsam und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.  
  
Das war bis jetzt noch nie so, aber gestern benahm er sich so abwesend. Und heute Morgen ist etwas sehr peinliches passiert, und zwar:  
  
als ich aufgewacht bin, stand James neben meiner Tür.  
  
Ich habe ihn gefragt was er hier mache und er hat geantwortet,  
  
dass ich im Schlaf geredet und seinen Namen gesagt hätte.  
  
Ich kann mich sogar noch etwas an den Traum erinnern,  
  
wir wollten gerade zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen,  
  
als ihm etwas Wichtiges einfiel und er sich von mir verabschiedete.  
  
An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern, aber wir waren uns so Nahe,  
  
ich konnte ihn richtig spüren, ich hoffe nur das ich nicht zu viel peinliches gesagt habe, während er in meinem Zimmer war.  
  
Im Augenblick versuche ich ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen und ich hoffe dass er mich darauf nicht anspricht, und er es vergisst, obwohl ich das stark bezweifle.  
  
Also, da ich nicht weiß was ich noch schreiben soll, höre ich hier einfach auf.  
  
Lily  
  
Sie verschloss das Tagebuch, legte es unters Bett und strich ihr Bett glatt, das sich die Decke zusammen gezogen hatte, als sie drauf saß.  
  
Lily drehte sich um und wollte gerade in den Flur gehen,  
  
wo James in ihr Zimmer trat.  
  
„ Hi Lily.", sagte er stumpf und ging nun langsam auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht damit belästigen, aber mir geht das von vorhin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, du weißt schon, als ich meinen Namen gehört habe, wo du geträumt hast."  
  
Lily sah ihn schweigend an, nicht darauf bedacht, das er in ihr Zimmer kommen würde.  
  
„ Also na ja...", begann sie und wusste nicht recht was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Sie wollte ihm nicht gestehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.  
  
„ Ähm, ich weiß selbst nicht recht was ich geträumt habe, aber ich glaube es ging um dich und Sirius.", log sie James an, der jedenfalls sah sie Stirn runzelnd an, es sah nicht so aus als ob er ihr glauben würde  
  
und ging noch weiter auf sie zu.  
  
Lily wurde nervöser.  
  
Wieso kommt er immer näher?, fragte sie sich.  
  
„ Lily, du weißt was du gestern gesagt hast?", fragte er sie und er zitierte nun „ Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du es mir immer sagen."  
  
Lily war nun völlig perplex, was zum Teufel sollte sie jetzt sagen?  
  
Doch sie entschloss sich, ihn jetzt doch die Wahrheit zu erzählen......  
  
A/N: Ich danke erstmal euch zwei ( Brchen und Phönixfeder ), dafür, dass ihr mir immer so lieb reviewt!!! Ich hoffe ihr macht das auch weiterhin!!! 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
„ Also...", begann Lily „ Würdest du dich bitte setzten?",   
bat sie ihn höflich.  
  
James hob die Augenbrauen, verwundert darüber was jetzt kommen möge, und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
„ James.... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich glaube...  
ich glaube...ich habe mich in dich verliebt!", sagte sie und kniff jetzt die Augen zu.  
  
Er saß für eine Weile auf ihrem Bett, sagte nichts und Lily vergrub  
nun ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
  
„Oohhh....", fing James an,  
  
„ Lily, ich... ich wusste nicht, dass du so denkst.",  
und redete nun vorsichtig auf sie ein.  
  
Lily ließ ihre Hände sinken  
und schaute nun James an, der aufgestanden war und ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging.  
  
„James, was wollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete James und tat noch einen Schritt zu ihr hin.  
  
Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und umarmte sie. Lily ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und hob nur ihren Kopf um ihn in seinen Augen sehen zu können, hielt aber der Umarmung stand.  
  
„ Lily, du weißt genau das ich schon seit zwei Jahren in dich verliebt bin, ich habe es mir schon so lange gewünscht, das du mich auch magst.", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sie schaute ihn mit verträumten Augen an, er senkte langsam den Kopf und küsste sie.  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss und genoss es richtig, James in ihrem Armen zu haben.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer  
  
„ Mensch, wo bleibt James?", fragte sich Sirius und legte seine Hände auf die Hüften.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist er bei Lily , dachte sich Sirius und damit hatte er  
gar nicht Mal so Unrecht, dann griff er nach einem Quidditch Magazin,   
was in einem Korb neben dem Sofa lag und setzte sich hin.  
  
Dabei legte er die Füße auf dem Tisch und machte es sich mit ein paar Süßigkeiten, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch lagen gemütlich.  
Er überflog einen Artikel über die Chudley Cannons und blätterte das Magazin weiter amüsiert durch.  
Da hörte er plötzlich ein komisches Geräusch,  
es schien von draußen zu kommen. Er schluckte eine  
„Bertiebotts Bohne in jeder Geschmacksrichtung"runter, legte das Heft zur Seite und stand auf um nachzugucken was es war.  
Er ging um das Sofa herum zur Hintertür und schob diese auf.  
Er stellte sich auf die Terrasse und lauschte ob noch etwas zu hören war, doch es kam nichts. Als er beschloss wieder rein zu gehen,   
hörte er es schon wieder und dieses Mal kam es deutlich von ein paar Rosenbüschen.  
Er steuerte direkt darauf zu, als er sah wie etwas raschelte und ihm was Schwarzes entgegen sprang.  
Sirius lag nun bewusstlos auf den Boden.  
  
Lilys Zimmer  
  
Lily löste sich nun langsam von ihm und schaute ihn glücklich in die Augen. James grinste sie an, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange   
und streichelte ihr sanft über die Schulter. Sie fragte nun im Flüsterton:  
  
„ Wollen wir nach Unten gehen?"  
  
„ Okay", sagte er leise zurück und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
Es schien als ob Beide im siebten Himmel schweben würden.  
Lily öffnete die Tür, zog James beim hinunter gehen der Treppen hinter sich her und dann gingen sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Als sie angekommen waren, fragte James:  
  
„ Wo ist Sirius? Er war doch vorhin noch hier."  
  
„ Wieso hat er hier auf dich gewartet?", fragte sie ihn wieder rum.   
  
„ Na ja, nicht wirklich, er wollte halt nur nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer rausgehen sondern hier bleiben und lesen."  
  
„ Er ist vielleicht nach Oben gegangen, ohne das wir ihn gehört haben oder nach Draußen?"  
  
„ Ja, das kann sein, lass es uns am Teich gemütlich machen ja?",   
fragte er, und sie antwortete :  
  
„ Gerne."  
  
Als sie durch die Hintertür stiegen, die offen stand, stellten sie sich ebenfalls auf die Terrasse.  
Lily drehte James in ihre Richtung, schaute zu ihm hoch und sie küsste ihn noch ein Mal leidenschaftlich und innig.  
Als sie sich von einander lösten, sah Lily wie James geschockt nach vorne guckte.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius bewusstlos im Gras liegen.  
Sie liefen schnell zu ihm hinüber und James kniete sich über Sirius und fühlte seinen Puls.  
  
„ Er lebt noch...", hauchte er mit einer großen Erleichterung die in seiner Stimme lag.  
  
„ Gott sei dank!", sagte Lily und sah beruhigt aus.  
  
„ Ich hohle schnell deine Eltern.", und sie lief los.  
  
James konnte über seinen Schultern nur noch ihre wehenden Haare sehen, als er ein Schnaufen hörte, wandte er sein Gesicht wieder Sirius zu.  
Er hatte seine Augen aufgeschlagen und er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.   
  
„ Sirius, wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert?", fragte James völlig aufgebracht.  
  
„ Ich....", doch Sirius Antwort erstarb, er konnte überhaupt nichts mehr sagen.  
  
Lily kam nach einer Minute mit James Eltern im Schlepptau wieder.  
  
„ Sirius, was ist los?"sagte Jeannie und sie fühlte mit ihrer Hand  
Sirius' Stirn.  
  
Lily die sich mit den Händen an den Knien abgestützt hatte,   
weil sie so schnell gerannt war, keuchte erschöpft:  
  
„ Sollen wir ihn reinbringen und auf das Sofa legen?"  
  
„ Ja Lily, das ist eine gute Idee. Komm James hilf mit.",  
sagte nun Jonathan.  
  
James und Jonathan gingen mit Sirius voran und  
Lily und Jeannie hinter her.  
Lily sah wie Jeannie ihre Hände faltete  
und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, aber eigentlich wollte Lily lieber was   
von Sirius hören und zwar ob es ihm gut ging.  
  
Jetzt waren sie vor der Hintertür angekommen und stiegen vorsichtig ins Haus hinein.  
Sie legten Sirius vorsichtig auf das Sofa, Jeannie holte eine Decke legte sie um Sirius und Jonathan begann mit seinen Fragen:  
  
„Sirius, was war geschehen?"  
  
„ Ich... ich war hier im Wohnzimmer, als ich Draußen etwas hörte. Dann bin...bin ich zu den Büschen gegangen, weil...weil von dort das Geräusch kam. Ich wollte gerade dahin gehen, als etwas im Busch geraschelt und mich angesprungen hat.", beendete er langsam den Satz.  
  
Lily zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne mit der rechten Hand und ging rückwärts zu James, der sich an eine Wand gelehnt hatte, besorgt um seinen besten Freund und kreidebleich geworden war.  
Lily nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, er schaute sie dankbar an. Lily lächelte leicht zurück und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
„ Okay Sirius.", hörten sie Jonathan sagen. „ Ich schaue nach was das sein könnte, Jeannie bitte kümmere dich um Sirius und Ihr zwei...",  
er nickte mit dem Kopf zu ihnen hinüber  
„...Geht bitte nach oben.  
Ihr könnt zum Abendessen wieder runterkommen, Jeannie wird euch rufen.  
  
Lily und James gingen schweigend durch den Flur, die Treppen rauf und in James' Zimmer.  
  
James schlurfte zu seinem Bett hinüber und legte sich hin.  
Lily stieg mit den Knien zu erst auf das Bett, ließ sich neben James fallen und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Er drehte sich um, blickte in Lilys grün schimmernde Augen und streichelte ihr zart übers Gesicht. Sie grinste und rückte noch näher an James heran, er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie an sich.  
Nach einer Weile schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein. Dann, eine Stunde später, wachte Lily auf. Sie hörte Jeannie, die offenbar nach Ihnen rief. Das Abendessen schien bereits fertig zu sein. Sie rüttelte vorsichtig James wach.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und mit einem gähnen fragte er:  
  
„ Was ist denn?"„ Jeannie ruft uns, wir sollen essen kommen.", antwortete Lily und stieg zuerst mit den Füßen aus dem Bett, wobei sie sich das Gesicht mit den Händen rieb.  
  
„ In Ordnung.", sagte James müde und stand auf. Sie gingen zusammen die Treppen runter und in die Küche, als sie die Tür öffneten sahen sie Sirius wieder Kerngesund am Tisch sitzen und Suppe in sich hinein löffelte.  
  
„ Hey Sirius, wie geht's dir?", fragte James.  
  
„ Eigentlich ganz gut...  
Aber James; deine Mutter ist echt genial, sie hat den besten Trank gebraut, den ich je getrunken habe.", sagte Sirius.  
  
„ Und was war alles drin, das du wieder so fit aussiehst?", fragte ihn jetzt Lily und sah in freudig an  
  
„ Tja, ist schwer zu sagen!", antwortete er.  
  
Alle lachten und aßen glücklich das Abendessen auf, was Jeannie für sie auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.

A/N: Yay Reviews!!

GefallenerEngel: Hey vielen Dank!Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!!

Haunted-Jess: Auch dir vielen Dank!!!


End file.
